


Proposals

by catty_the_spy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M, Panic Attack, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom Cobb freaks out; it isn't really neccessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

Dom panics, but he does it very quietly. He cleans his house from top to bottom. He goes over his weapons in fine detail. He refolds the children’s clothes and rearranges the furniture in the living room. He pulls out his totem and spends an hour clutching it tightly in his fists – not spinning it, but thinking about it, wondering what he’d do if it never stopped spinning, and wondering what he’d do if it did.  
  
He cooks. He’s never been a particularly good cook, but he’d decent at it. The food is edible, even if there’s too much of it. He makes a mental note to see if Arthur’s anywhere nearby, and invite him over. Maybe he’ll take some to the completely unsubtle guards stationed around the house. Saito might find it funny; his chief of security wouldn’t.  
  
He wonders if he should have bought a ring. He’d thought about it, looked a bit, but he hadn’t seen anything that seemed to fit.   
  
He sits in the bathroom with his head between his knees, trying not to think about the silver case hiding in his closet. He listens to the tiny clock over the sink, and he waits for three o’clock.  
  
If he was this nervous before he proposed to Mal, he can’t remember it. He probably was. (Maybe he can remember it. Maybe he can remember it in agonizing detail. Maybe every second of his marriage to Mal is burned into his mind. Maybe he tries not to think about it because it drives him mad.)   
  
Phillipa and James get out of school at three. He keeps his hands at ten and two, drives exactly the speed limit. Saito is joining them for dinner; that’s why Dom decided it had to be today. Saito’s schedule is a tricky thing, and usually they go out to eat and to a hotel afterword, for what Dom likes to think of as “grown up time”.  
  
They idea of proposing in a hotel doesn’t appeal to him, but in his house, with the children nearby, is perfect. It will be perfect, if he can work up the nerve.  
  
He cooks some more, though he doesn’t really need too. His rubs his sweaty palms on his slacks. Is he over dressed? As far as Saito knows, it’s an average family dinner. Dom likes to dress nicely, and he’s never seen Saito wearing anything more casual than khakis, but maybe he’s overdoing it.  
  
Saito arrives on time, carrying a briefcase. This is unusual – he prefers to leave his work at work – but not unheard of. It probably means that he wants Dom to consult for him.  
  
Dinner is quiet. Dom eats very little. He frets. He changes his mind. He jimmies his leg until Saito shoots him a questioning look.   
  
He washes the dishes by himself while the children brush their teeth. Saito sets his briefcase on the table.  
  
When the children are in bed and he can’t come up with another legitimate distraction, he sits across from Saito at the table and sweats.  
  
“I have a proposal for you, Mister Cobb,” Saito says without preamble. He slides the open briefcase atop the cable.  
  
Dom stares at its contents. “Oh.”  
  
The topmost paper is a marriage license. On top of that is ring box with a plain silver band.  
  
Saito sits motionless, waiting for a yes or no, clearly expecting a yes.  
  
Later, there will be a low-key wedding, and Saito’s airline will take them to their honeymoon. Later, there will be a press-release, and a news frenzy, and the guards around the house will be even more unsubtle than ever.   
  
That’s later.  
  
But for now, Dom slips the ring onto his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on LJ and crossposted to Dreamwidth.


End file.
